


can you hold me (in your arms)

by paintedfoxx



Series: Supercorptober 2020 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 16: water, F/F, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedfoxx/pseuds/paintedfoxx
Summary: Lena has a nightmare, and Kara is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	can you hold me (in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of starting off right in the middle which I'm so sorry for. This is my first time trying one of these prompt lists, and I'm really not sure how many I'll be able to do, but I hope you enjoy this little ficlet and my take on today's word. 
> 
> title from Can You Hold Me by NF

_“Lena!”_

_Before her Kara lay sprawled on the ground, her face contorted in agony as a sickly green light pulsed through her veins._

_Lena couldn’t save her. She couldn’t stop this. Because it was her hitting the kryptonian again and again, it was Lena’s kryptonite heart causing the Kara so much pain._

“Lena!”

She was jolted from the horror show before her, flailing before she can even register what was happening. Her heart hammered in her chest, a powerful mix of sleep and visions of the nightmare pumping her body full of fear and adrenaline. She felt strong hands grip her wrists, restraining, but somehow still gentle. A comforting scent found its way through the haze moments later, something Lena was never able to put a name to, but so very familiar.

Her heart slowed, and she took a shuddering breath as her eyes focused.

Blue eyes filled with concern was the first thing she saw. A flash of panic returned, she broke free of the hold Kara held her in and quickly scanned her face for any trace of green. Lena reached up, her hands came to rest gently at the other woman’s neck, and allowed her thumbs to brush gently against a taught jaw.

Seeing no trace of kryptonite calmed her racing heart once more, as did Kara’s softly murmured words of reassurance. Once the tight band of fear eased from around Lena’s chest and she no longer felt the pounding of her heart, she leaned forward, lightly resting her forehead against Kara’s.

“Nightmare,” she whispered in explanation. It had felt so _real_ , nightmare seemed like an understatement.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asked, remaining still, allowing Lena to take the comfort she needed. 

She took another fortifying breath, and pulled away, once again meeting Kara’s worried gaze. “I was killing you. With kryptonite. That was…a part of me, I think.” Even as the details began to blur, the inexplicable rage that had been boiling somewhere deep within her scared her enough to add a slight tremble to her words.

Kara hummed sympathetically, and took one of Lena’s hands in her own while the other reached for something out of her sight. She refused to look away from Kara’s face, still unconvinced she wasn’t going to start screaming in pain at any second.

“Here,” she murmured, lifting something into Lena’s line of sight. “I brought you some water.”

Against her will, tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she took the glass from Kara. Such a simple gesture, and yet it filled Lena with a warmth she couldn’t put words to. She took a small drink, and finding herself surprisingly thirsty, drank some more. She used the few quiet moments to gather her thoughts as best she could. When she set the glass aside, she once again looked up at the beautiful woman before her.

“I will never hurt you, Kara.” The words were filled with irrefutable conviction. She watched as Kara melted before her, a soft smile curling softer lips.

“ _Oh_ , Lena, I know. We promised to protect each other, always,” Kara whispered, her thumb brushing against the simple silver band adorning Lena’s ring finger. She couldn’t stop a smile of her own at the touch.

She didn’t even try to find the words to express everything she felt in that moment, instead shifting forward to let her lips brush against those of her wife.


End file.
